


Treating Her Crew

by usermechanics



Series: Commissions and Requests [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Through hell and high water, Ms. Fortune tries to find a way to boost morale, and what better way than to use her body to her advantage? [Anonymous Commission]
Relationships: Miss Sarah Fortune/Original Character(s)
Series: Commissions and Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/911730
Kudos: 12





	Treating Her Crew

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't expecting to do another League fic so soon, but hey, [anonymous] asked, and I couldn't turn it away.

She didn’t know what to think of it.

It wasn’t like she had a choice in the manner, and even if she did, she would have accepted it happily. The Institute actually recognized her potential as a seafarer and put her in charge of this entire operation, in which she and her crew would travel eastward and see if there was more to the world than the land they lived on and the sea; just hearing that she’d be the captain of the enterprise was enough for her to accept without thinking it over. It was endearing to hear that she was preferred for the task over Gangplank, even if they were explicit in how Gangplank was a bit too violent for this kind of task.

And thankfully, with the consultation of her almanac, there didn’t seem to be any reason to worry about the weather. Like the Institute chose this time to explore because of the weather, it seemed like the ship would be going through nothing but sunny skies, with not even a day of complete overcast. She felt absolutely respected, knowing that she could travel easily by the stars without having to worry about clouds. It was like the League was making sure that she would be safe throughout the expedition.

As much as the weather was something she thanked, and as much as she loved the notion of being the captain, there was something else that she loved all the more. It was something that made this traveling even more worthwhile than some commissioned expedition (even if the money was nice).

Her crew.

She could remember the first day that she looked at her crew as they stood in a line on the docks before her ship. Every single one of them was tall and muscular, tawny from the sun beating down on them. She wasn’t sure if the rips in their jeans and shirts was because of wear and tear or if their bodies simply couldn’t be contained by their clothes, but the way she saw some pectorals begging to bulge out of the holes in some of their shirts made it honestly difficult for her to keep her composure as she instructed them about their roles. She made sure that everyone was working the best jobs they could, and the League was kind in making sure there was an equal division of mages, scholars, fighters, and others whom she knew would be helpful to the expedition.

No criminals, no crooks, just people who knew who they were doing, and between them all there wasn’t a single person that didn’t seem worth taking aboard in some way, and that alone was an improvement from the standard groups of ne’er-do-wells that she had to command, often unsuccessfully. They were a group that she knew she could stand dealing with for months on end, because she knew that this kind of expedition was going to take awhile.

She just didn’t expect her to be at sea with them for half a year.

It was difficult to keep morale high when for six months she commandeered a group of people who found no land. The beauty of the sea that she expected didn’t last; it was there for the first month, but after that, things started to go south. She could remember the many times where it seemed like her ship would sink from the roughness of the sea, and the fears that in the waves people would be swept overboard.

Fish and hardtack was a difficult diet to keep up, but as weeks grew to months without any variance, dinnertime was where the sailors complained. She was having trouble not joining in, about whether there was something else that they could eat, or if there was any land coming up--questions she wished she had the answers to and questions she wished she had the answers the sailors wanted to hear. But it was her captain’s duty to try to keep morale up, and for them to continue balking like this--and having her join--was the last thing she wanted.

It took a few sleepless nights for her to figure out a plan to boost morale, but eventually she found exactly what she wanted to do: she wanted to do something that she knew that her crew wanted, given the glances she occasionally got from them whenever she aided in their tasks. And, to be fair, she was shooting those kinds of glances right back at them: as dignified as she was in her captain’s coat and hat, complete with her puffy sleeves, being stuck at sea made her want to shed that dignity with her crew, to show that she was a part of their ranks.

It was an idea that both worked as a morale booster and a team-building exercise, and once she figured everything out about it, she had her entire crew lined up, the fifteen of them standing shoulder to shoulder as she walked up and down their rank, much like how she did when she first met them.

However, her words were quite different.

“Between every single one of you, I’m starting to see a drop in morale.” She could see her crew standing up as if their butts were pinched, jolted up by some sort of electricity. Despite the fear, her smile grew warmer; anyone who noticed grew less alert, knowing that there wasn’t anything wrong.

To them, though, Ms. Fortune’s actions were what seemed a bit off. Along her midriff her hands subtly ran, her fingers caressing her skin in a way none of them had seen before. Ruby red lips growing more into a smirk than a smile, she definitely had a plan in mind, something which would be uncharacteristic of her relatively-ruthless demeanor whenever she commandeered or saw another ship on the horizon.

“Don’t worry, I have an idea for how I can help you men out with your frustrations.” As she talked, she slowly walked towards the group until she was at arms’ reach from the crew. Her walk grew more into a sashay, her hips swaying and occasionally grazing against her crew’s bodies. She gauged their reactions with a dark, lusty gaze, almost surprised to see the confusion that was in their faces. Of everything, this was the last thing to expect.

But as she pressed herself against one of her mates and rubbed herself against him, she explained her plan.

“You can take those frustrations out on me. Don’t injure me, and don’t make me black out. Anything else is fair game; I think I can handle my crew alone.”

As she ground against her crew member, he retaliated by reaching around her and groping her breast over her clothes. Giving a soft squeeze, Sarah let out a syrupy groan, looking behind her with a sultry gaze before letting that gaze trail along every member of her crew and making sure that they knew that every single one of them was welcome to do whatever they wanted.

One of the taller, muscular men in the group broke file and sauntered in front of her, only for him to grab her by the chin and plant his lips against hers. She groaned into the kiss as his tongue immediately dug into her mouth, quick to overpower her tongue’s deft parrying. Even if she put the effort into making out with him, he’d overpower her, and she knew that she’d be doing much more than making out with this one guy.

That was confirmed the moment that she felt another hand groping her breast, this one larger and more calloused than the one from the man she was grinding on, and his hand felt  _ good _ ; it felt like he was squeezing through the fabric and focusing all of his energy on fondling her tit. She instinctively pushed her chest forward, trying her best to handle the roughness of their gropes.

The man who was making out with her pulled away, leaving her panting slightly. His chuckles were low and they resonated against her lips, even as he pulled away from her. Even if he was done using her lips, he was not done with her, a hand eagerly rubbing up and down her hip and occasionally reaching up to her waist. His fingers dug into her slightly, the roughness of his palm kept her panting. And she loved every moment of it, her body growing hotter by the second from all the fondling and grinding.

Her lips were quick to be covered by another pair, someone who was much more eager to make out with her. She felt another hand grabbing her hip, squeezing at the skin almost greedily as their lips meshed against one another. Every moan that came from her crew fondling her was swallowed by him unflinchingly, and his tongue, like the kisser before him, was completely overpowering. Sure, he felt the way that Ms. Fortune’s tongue attempted to fight against his, but no matter how much she fought, he didn’t let up.

Gone were the days of these men having their lack of sea legs. It was almost impressive that at the beginning of their travels most of them were scared to confront her about anything. Whenever they did, it always seemed like there was a bit of nervousness, if not fear and animosity, towards her. Maybe it was that she seemed intimidating to them; maybe they were scared that they’d have to walk the plank (which she didn’t do to her mates). Whatever they thought, it was completely shed, and now the entirety of her crew was surrounding her, taking whatever handfuls of her body that they could take.

And for Sarah, that was arousing, getting drunk on the mix of different flavors of their mouths and the way her body was consistently manhandled all over. Two hands per tit, another three for each of her ass cheeks, fingers crawling up and down her belly: everything was hot for her, and even if the collective body heat of her crew didn’t warm her up, their hands definitely did. It was intoxicatingly arousing for her, and whatever lips her own were kissing thoroughly enjoyed the moans that they were quick to swallow.

Even though she was the captain of the crew, Sarah almost felt powerless between them all, and through the overwhelming pleasure that coursed throughout her entire body, she found herself on her knees rather quickly. The crowd dispersed slightly as she collapsed, wondering if she was okay. Her hands gripped onto the first pair of pants that she could find, fingers eagerly digging into the belt loops as her cheek grazed against the large bulge that strained the denim of his jeans. He was big, and even as she sized it up against her face she could feel herself drooling. Her hands gripped onto the button holding everything together and undid them, pulling them down to his knees.

His cock flopped out of his jeans and smacked her forehead, freed from the restraint of his clothes, and it was bigger than she could have imagined. She wrapped a hand around him to the best of her ability; she could never wrap her fingers around it all the way, and she didn’t even cover half of him in her palm. Her eyes were wide as she gave him an idle stroke, feeling his cock throb and harden slightly in her hand, spreading her fingers slightly more.

Before she knew it, there was another person who had dropped his drawers and exposed his cock to her, just as big and thick as the one she was jerking off. She licked her lips at the sight as she grabbed him by the shaft and slowly stroked her hand up and down his shaft, feeling it pulsing just as eagerly as she masturbated both of them.

She had focused so much on the two cocks she was jerking that she hadn’t noticed that someone stepped behind her, kneeling and grabbing both of her tits. All of his attention was on groping, squeezing through the fabric, as his large palms struggled to handle all of her tits. His squeezes were idle, as if he didn’t care that he was eye-level with the cocks that she was eagerly stroking; all that mattered was making sure that her tits were properly handled. He huffed against her ear, telling her about how fantastic her tits felt in his hands, and he could feel Ms. Fortune trying to adjust herself so she could eagerly grind against him.

In her pleasure she was panting again, and as if someone had seen it coming, there was another pair of pants that fell to the ground and yet another cock in front of her face. Instead of taking a hand, though, he grabbed her by her hat and brought his tip to her lips, leaving the man whom she ground upon to pull away. His cock seemed just as big as the others, if not bigger, and she worried that her mouth would be too small to wrap around him. She lolled her tongue around his pink tip, the taste of his masculinity and the saltiness of his pre-cum causing her eyes to water in pleasure. It didn’t matter if he didn’t fit; she’d make him fit. She opened her mouth as widely as she could, her tongue flattening against the underside of his cock as she readied herself for a face-fuck.

She could have readied herself, but she couldn’t have prepared herself for this crew member to slam his hips into her, filling her mouth within seconds. She gagged back against him as he tried to senselessly push into her from a lack of preparation, but after a few seconds of him pressing his tip against her throat, she grew acclimated, at least an inch of his cock finding its way down her throat. Her eyes watered as she was filled, her tongue lavishing in the salty taste of his shaft, and in the shock her hands ceased work on the cocks that she was jerking off. She felt someone pulling her hat off of her, and before she knew it, fingers dug into the back of her skull, her lips curling up into a devilish smile as she accepted what was about to come next.

As she grew adjusted to the crew member eagerly slamming his cock into her, her chin eagerly brushing up against his balls with every thrust, her hands found the rhythm they were once at, jerking them off feverishly. Drool leaked from her lips and down her chin, dripping onto her shirt and staining the fabric that hugged her chest. She was in her own world, enjoying the taste of the man who face-fucked her and pulsed in her mouth, not even thinking about how fantastic it was to jerk off the two large cocks that were in her hands. They were all pulsing so feverishly, and all she could do was let out a strangled moan around the cock deep inside of her mouth.

Her eyes widened as she felt the cock in her mouth release inside of her. She tried pulling away, but the hands at the base of her skull kept her still, letting every bit of his thick load coat her throat. The more she tried to pull away to taste him, the rougher the hands were against her, as if telling her there was no point in trying anything that he didn’t want. Her throat filled with his cum, sliding down her esophagus as she felt him finally easing up and releasing himself from her throat. Not a single drop of him landed on her tongue, and she pouted.

The cocks in her hands were second to cum, at about the same time. Either way, she smiled as she felt the warmth of their cum coating her face, making sure to close her eyes so none of it ended up getting in her eyes. Their loads were just as large and thick as the one that ended up in her throat, feeling it not only get on her face and a bit into her hair, but also how some of it ended up dripping onto her clothes. Her fingers eagerly raked up the cum on her face, and she slurped down every bit that she could get off her face, a smirk on the corners of her lips as she gave the three brave volunteers a wink.

As they pulled away, she could see the army of cocks that she’d be faced with next. It was like the three people that fucked her were the smallest of the bunch, but not by much. They were all packing massively, and it was almost difficult for her to figure out who to do next, or even what to do next.

Thankfully, the man who was groping her had an idea, and he grabbed the center of her shirt, pulling it apart and exposing that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. Pulling her top off of her, her breasts were completely exposed, and his fingers immediately darted and squeezed at her large, pink nipples. Tweaking them between his fingers, Sarah let out a series of heated moans, and her eyes closed in mercy of his actions, not knowing that a good fraction of her crew was preparing to use her further.

She didn’t get much of a break between the first cock slipping out of her mouth and the next one filling her up, and his hands were eager to rest at the base of her skull. She had no control over herself, surrendering to the way that his hips eagerly slammed into her. Her throat was prepared and there was no gagging, and her eyes still watered at the way that he threw himself into her. All while that was happening, she felt the hands on her nipples leaving for a moment, and before she knew it she heard a zipper coming undone and then she felt a hot dick pressing between her clothed ass cheeks. She ground herself into the cock, and before she could establish a rhythm, she felt two different hands grabbing at her tits; one eagerly grinding his palm against her nipple, the other squeezing with pure impunity. She could almost feel their hot cocks rubbing against her sides as she was manhandled, and she was quick to give each of them a grope so she could jack them off.

That wasn’t enough for them. They already saw what her hands and mouth could do, and they weren’t ready to buy into it. She could hear them complaining about it and talking with the guy whose cock was between her ass cheeks, and after a bit of deliberation, she felt them pushing her into a new position, where she laid on her side. The cock in her mouth never left as she was adjusted, and somewhere in the mix, someone had brought her pants to her ankles, letting her red panties, complete with the crimson stain in the center of them, be exposed. She shivered slightly as her heated pussy was exposed, but a few fingers eagerly digging into her panties and rubbing them against her folds was enough to have her forget about that. Someone’s cock had slipped in between her cheeks as well, eagerly thrusting between them as his balls occasionally grazed against her asshole.

If that wasn’t enough for her to focus her attention on, she felt someone taking her shoes off and grabbing her by the ankles, pushing her feet together. The circle her feet made was quickly filled by someone else’s cock, who eagerly let himself graze against her soles with each thrusting motion he made. It was confusing to her at first--she had never thought of someone doing this, but it was oddly pleasant, in a way, that someone had found a way to fuck her feet. It wasn’t like she said it was off limits--her entire body was free to use by them--and honestly, part of her was glad that she did, and she eagerly curled and uncurled her toes as a way to vary how tight the embrace her feet around his cock felt.

What surprised her more than the guy fucking her feet was the way that someone wrapped their legs around her torso, his dick eagerly slipping in between her breasts. Through all the fondling, he gripped her tits and pushed them together, and he, too, was rocking against her, letting her feel the way that his cock pulsed as he rocked it between her tits. She was used to this, but never had she felt it done while she was laying on her side.

The pleasure that filled her from all the ways that her crew manhandled her made her vision glossy. She was in complete paradise, moaning along the cock that was eagerly thrusting in and out of her mouth. The tears in her eyes were those of pure joy, and she could feel her wetness starting to leak out of her panties and coat her inner thighs; the man whose hand was rubbing against her folds was quick to say it aloud, and before she knew it, her panties had been pulled to the side and she felt a hot prick pressing up against her. She could only cry out in pleasure against the cock in her mouth, and she could only hear, outside of her cries being choked out by said cock, someone talking about how fucking  _ wet  _ she was.

“I didn’t expect the Captain to be so horny…”

“Wow, Sarah, you’re so wet…”

She smiled to the best of her abilities, and she would have cried out as she felt her tight pussy being stretched out by that massive cock entering her if it weren’t for the cock pushing itself deep within her throat. Her whole body quivered, her hands squeezed at whatever she could find--a cock and a set of balls--as her hole was filled. Gods, he was thick, and it was easy enough for her to melt into the sea of pleasure that coursed throughout her body as her juices dripped down to this man’s balls. It felt like it would never end.

Well, parts of it were ending. She felt the cock between her ass cheeks throbbing and with it a few hot loads of cum coated her lower back. Coating her lower back, she had expected, but she felt some of his spurts against her upper back. These men not only had hefty loads, but loads that shot far, shots that could go  _ deep _ inside of her; the man fucking her pussy could have easily coated her cervix if he came if he were anything like the man who fucked her ass cheeks.

As that cock softened against her ass, she felt a few hands gripping at her panties, and much like her top, they yanked it off, breaking the elastic and tossing the soaked fabric aside. She tried her best to wiggle her ass as the man who fucked her pussy plowed into her and slapped her taint with his balls, and her eyes crossed as she felt her ass cheeks being spread. She was so ready for what was coming next.

A tongue.

It was unexpected but welcome. She was expecting a cock but this was just as nice to feel. She had made sure to clean herself well in advance, and as she felt her asshole being moaned against, she knew that it was a smart move on her end. The rhythms of her jerking motions grew haphazard as she grew adjusted to the way that the tongue rubbed against her ass, and her pussy was eagerly milking the cock deep inside of her as pleasure overtook her body. She felt almost frozen in her lust, letting whatever happened happen, even if it was warmth and wetness coating her tightest hole. At least he was being kind enough to prepare for her.

While her ass was being prepared, the man who played with her feet had pulled himself away from them and brought her soles to the ground. She wiggled her red-painted toes expectantly, and before she knew it, she felt his hot cum dribbling against them, slipping between the cracks of her toes and all over her soles. She wiggled them curiously, and she felt his fingers squeezing at her big toes, almost in thanks that he was able to do what he did. The time her feet were unoccupied, though, was minimal, as she felt her feet being put back into position and yet another hard cock slipped between her soles. It was a bit surprising to her, but she wasn’t going to complain.

The next load to coat her came at the same time that the tongue on her asshole was replaced by a big, throbbing cock. Her eyes crossed and her toes curled at the way that she felt her asshole, usually tight enough to remember the details of a pinky finger that fucked her, digging into her, her spit spluttering against the cock in her mouth that throbbed expectantly like it was about to cum as well. Through all that pleasure she was just barely able to recognize the feeling of the cock between her tits throbbing and leaking all over her chest, occasionally splattering her chin; most of it, though, soaked between her tits, acting as a white lubricant for whomever wanted to fuck her tits next. With one hand on a cock, the other hand dug into her breasts, scraping the cum from between her cleavage and rubbing into one of her tits; as much as she wanted to taste it, the cock in her mouth made that a bit difficult for her to do.

Once she was filled to the brim in both her holes, though, the cock inside of her mouth joined in on the cum, spilling all over her mouth and filling her with her cum. She groaned, happy that she wasn’t going to let another load go completely to waste, and the salty, masculine flavor of his cum coated her tongue eagerly. She drooled, her tongue sloshing it around like it was some liquid candy when it wasn’t lapping at his tip in a desperate attempt to coax more out of him; her need was definitely getting the best of her there, and before he was even out of her mouth, she swallowed the load that had filled her mouth. Once he pulled away completely, she showed him her tongue, completely pink, and she slathered some of the cum that was on her tits on her tongue, eagerly slurping at it much like the facial before it.

It didn’t take long for the cock in her hand to slip into her mouth, thrusting at a rhythm she hadn’t felt someone face-fuck her with. It was almost like the people before him were showing restraint by comparison. It worked very well against the cocks that thrust deep inside of her holes and spread her out. They pistoned roughly into her, balls eagerly clapping against her taint as they took turns filling her once-tight holes. The pleasure of the roughness of their fuck outdid the pain tenfold, and her eyes watered at the way that her holes were treated: like fucksleeves. She loved every moment of it, enough that she grabbed whatever hard cocks were closest and started jerking them off, all while she felt someone else slip between her tits.

This was the first round, she thought to herself as she was getting mercilessly fucked. These were people who were growing comfortable with the ways that made her the horniest. She knew that the cocks she groped were untouched before, but after this, she wasn’t sure of how many people were going for a second wind. She welcomed whoever did, especially given how only her first orgasm was on the horizon; she knew that if they continued, the second, third, fourth, fifth, et cetera, would be coming much quicker.

She grew hazy and in that haze she came roughly against the cocks in her pussy and ass, but they didn’t stop just because of it. If anything, they picked up the pace in her pulsing holes, her body growing limp at the way that her body was handled so beautifully roughly. Already, she was coated in cum and these seafarers knew that an orgasm wasn’t an impediment, even as it drooled out of her pussy and onto the ground below them, joining the puddles of sweat and cum she might have missed from before. She rocked lamely against them as she was spitroasted, and only the people who were being jerked off by her had noticed that she had, for a moment, grown so lost in her lust that she was out like a light.

That didn’t last long, though; she came to her senses rather quickly, and she had a plan in mind: for that to be what she felt again, and again, and yet again, with her crew. She was excited as could be, and the only thing stopping her from being vocal about it was how she was filled to the brim with cock in her mouth.

“Oh, fuck, this ass feels so good!”

“God, you gonna cum like that again, you slut?”

_ Slut. _ That was a new one for a crew member to say and had it been in any other context she would have keelhauled that sorry man’s ass. Instead, though, it only made the scene between them all the hotter, as if she accepted his dirty talk. She could only nod in agreement, and even then, it was hard given how far down the cock in her mouth truly was. She gurgled like a good slut, in the deepest throes of her heat, knowing that this was the moment where things would go from good to great.

And as if that one man calling her a slut was the opening of proverbial gates, she could feel its effects rippling throughout the entirety of her crew. The hands that ran up and down her body grew more aggressive, feeling her nipples being tugged as her tits hugged another thick cock. Hands joined in slapping her ass whenever the man thrusting inside of her wasn’t balls-deep inside of her. She could feel multiple hands targeting her clit, each making her sensitive nub buzz in further delight. Her toes curled against the cock between her feet, just noticing that a second one was rubbing up against her ankles. She could feel in the air that things were growing more primal, and her latest moan was all the same: as primal as one can get with a cock pistoning in and out of her mouth.

There wasn’t a single part of her that didn’t get attention. Her hands were busy stroking two different cocks, wrists circulating furiously as she seemed to be begging for them to cum all over her. She was sucking another one, but that didn’t stop people from smacking her cheeks with their dicks as if to tell her to focus on them too. She felt fingers trying to dig into her lips, too, spreading her even more open as if to prep her to stuff another in her mouth, and people joined in, slipping their fingers into her pussy and asshole to spread them even further.

The way that the man inside her ass came made it almost impossible for her to stay lucid. She could feel the powerful pulses, her walls squeezing feverishly as his cock subtly spread her with every pulse, not even mentioning the heat of a load that was in his balls for weeks draining itself into her. She felt full, even as he pulled out and she could feel some of his cum dripping out of her now-gaping asshole. It was lewd, sure, but so was the drool that dribbled to the floor as the cock in her mouth pulled out of her to continue fucking her face like a man possessed by his heat.

As if it were clockwork, another cock filled her ass and through all the groans and moans she could hear a few people talking about how fantastic her ass felt. She winced at the feeling of hands gripping at her ass and digging into her, feeling fingers from at least three different hands slipping in and stretching her once-tight hole further. That was part of the deal, she knew, but it was still hard for her to process what was going on; it didn’t matter to her because it felt so good and even if there wasn’t a cock in her mouth she wasn’t going to cry out to stop what was going on.

The pricks in her hands came all over her, sending across her belly twin streams of hot, thick whiteness that coated her. Her hands idly swirled at her tummy as she felt them cumming, even as they crossed a few of the cocks that hovered above her body, collecting their cum as she eagerly rubbed it into her body. She swayed her body the best she could, feeling herself stirring the cocks inside of her holes and grinding herself against the one cock that rubbed up against her clit. It was all she could think of at the moment: there wasn’t a crew in front of her, but rather an array of huge cocks eager to fuck her, and she was just as eager to have them give all they could.

Her cum-coated hands grabbed onto two random hard cocks and she started tugging on them without any regard, not caring about how they twitched or how any of them were twitching elsewhere. It was hard to focus on too much at once, even if the cock inside her pussy was seemingly bloating itself underneath its load. She could feel the tension in all of their bodies relaxing, and she didn’t even care if the ship was directing itself towards a rock or iceberg; what mattered was servicing her crew, and they were giving her all the reason to get drunk on them, even as she felt the cock in her cunt blow inside of her, filling her with cum which reached all the way up to her cervix.

That was a bit disconcerting, to be fair; it’d be ridiculous for her to have to go through the rest of the expedition while pregnant, but she had her ways to make sure that wouldn’t happen. It still was a bit annoying, and something that piqued her thoughts even as she was treated like a bitch in heat. A cock drilling itself back into her pussy took her mind off it all, though, and the irritation she once felt returned to lust as she continued to let herself be fucked between the mass of men, letting herself be a slave to the way that their bodies rocked her back and forth between them like the man jacking himself off with her tits didn’t even need to move to get a good titfuck.

Just as she thought about the cock that was ramming itself into her mouth, she felt him blow his load into her, letting all of that deliciously sticky cum land all over her tongue. She wasn’t sure if it tasted good or not from the diet, but she didn’t care. It was cum, and it was on her tongue, and thus she loved it and moaned all over his cock as he came. It was a lot, though, and before she could swallow it all down some of it dripped from the corner of her mouth, furthering the image of the captain being in complete heat. After swallowing it, she pulled the cock out of her mouth and kept her mouth as wide open as she possibly could, feeling her jaw aching slightly as she waited for the cock--or cocks--to slip into her mouth.

Cocks was appropriate, as the two men who once were slamming their cocks against their cheeks saw the opportunity and rubbed their tips against her lips, simultaneously lubricating her with their precum. Her tongue lolled out and lapped at their tips when she could and at her lips when she couldn’t, savoring the flavor of their cocks before, at once, they both pushed into her, cramming her mouth to the limit. They couldn’t reach as far into her as the ones before her, but her mouth watered all the same as they both tried to fuck her mouth. Even if one pulled out in resignation, it was almost like the idea of sharing holes was brought to the forefront.

The people at her ass caught on, and she could feel her cheeks spreading wide as the man who was inside her came, continuing to lubricate her hole with seed that dribbled out the moment he pulled out of her. Her ass stayed spread, and she felt two cocks, at the same time, rubbing up against her ass. She winced, grabbing the thighs of the man who was fucking her face to relieve what pain was to come. This was going to be a bit uncomfortable, she reckoned to herself, but she was so ready for it to become pure pleasure.

At the same time, both the cocks that rubbed up against her ass slipped into her tight hole, pulling it further open than she ever imagined herself to be opened. She could remember that there was once a time where a finger was tight around her asshole, and now two men were shoving their thick, juicy cocks into her at the same time, pushing into her until both of them had no more cock to stuff inside of her. Her fingers dug into the thighs she squeezed as she let out a low cry of mixed pain and pleasure, but soon enough, as they started rocking in different rhythms inside of her, all she could feel was pleasure, the kind that she wouldn’t mind dealing with, and had it not been for her finding cocks rubbing against her tits as she descended, she would have rubbed her clit just to show how fucking hot it felt being the little slut between all these crew members.

Thankfully there was already a cock doing that for her, one that seemed to threaten spreading her pussy in the same way, but instead, he dug himself between her thighs. As much as it seemed like he wanted to grind himself against her pussy and ass, there was simply too much going on, and so her middle thighs would have worked perfectly. Once another load squirted all over her toes, though, he found exactly where to go, and he replaced the cock that was between her soles.

Similarly to how it was with her feet, she felt another cock cumming all over her tits and neck, clinging eagerly to her skin. She wished she could rub it in, but before she could do anything about it, another hard cock slipped between her tits, hard, thick, and eagerly rubbing whatever was in her cleavage into her skin for her. With the way her body was being used, she couldn’t do anything about it, but it only aggrieved her because she couldn’t give a compliment or some dirty talk about how great it felt to have her tits be fucked.

Thankfully for her, the crew was giving more than their fair share of dirty talk.

“Fuck, this captain’s such a whore; look at how wrecked her ass is getting.”

“Mmm, I can stay in Sarah’s cunt forever.”

“I love these fucking tits!”

“You like getting choked out by this filthy sailor cock?”

She didn’t even need the flurry of cocks filling her every hole to make her cum; the way that she was being treated, so filthily, so bestialy, so roughly and rudely and so disservicingly to being a captain was more than enough. She could feel herself cumming all over, from the loud moan leaking from her lips to the way that her holes squeezed around their dicks; she could hear the faintest comment about her “slutty squirting pussy,” but she couldn’t comprehend much else of it as her orgasm overtook her body.

And it wasn’t like the orgasm she was going through stopped any of the men who were fucking her. If anything, their roughness sped up drastically. She could feel the balls against her taint and the rough rocking of her tits and the way that she was almost being choked out by the cock that filled her mouth. There wasn’t any pretense for these men; it was as if the dignified woman that once was there was instead a glorified sex sleeve, or a porn star who was simply cosplaying the look of their fair captain, and it wasn’t like they cared. They were horny men who were told to fuck until they couldn’t fuck anymore; they were just following the orders of their captain, and by the way that the captain eagerly gargled around one man’s cock and squirted against another, they were doing their job well.

Riding through the orgasm was heavenly, extended beautifully by the way that the man inside of her cunt eagerly ground his tip against her g-spot with each thrust. She wasn’t sure if it were an accident or not, but she didn’t care at all; what mattered was the way that she was getting filled and covered and simply  _ coated _ by all this cum. She hadn’t even realized that there were cocks that weren’t getting attention at all until she felt a few spurts of cum landing in her hair and some hands which soon joined in on combing through her red locks. It wasn’t an inconvenience; she’d need to clean herself up either way and so she allowed all the filth that coated her form.

Her body rocked between everyone else’s, feeling the sweat from their bodies dripping onto her sides and rolling to the floor with a good amount of the cum that was on the ground. She was being rocked in a puddle at this point and only now could she hear the subtle splashes as she was rocked around. It was like she hadn’t even realized for how long this was going on, but it didn’t matter to her; she simply didn’t want this to end, for she loved every waking moment of it, even if it was growing harder for her to articulate.

That’s what the grunts of the crew were for. That’s what the man cumming in her ass was for. That was what the next cock to slip in her ass was for; they loved fucking her so much that they were willing to share, and now her ass was open for two cocks instead of the sole finger she thought it’d be for forever. She could almost feel the teamwork between them forming through their actions, how they eagerly slammed her back and forth like a ship along the waves. They were becoming a crew that gave her sea legs so bad that it’d look like she’d never seen a ship once they were done with her, and with it all under orders, it was almost like a goal for them to get her that far.

If only they could hear all the moans that were stifled by cocks and all the rubbing she’d be doing if it weren’t for her hands being occupied by other cocks.

It was growing difficult for her to realize who was doing what; even from the start she wasn’t paying much attention to whose cock was where, but at this point she wasn’t even sure where the cocks were and where they were going. What mattered much more to her was that they were rubbing up against her, deep inside of her, stretching her walls and her thoughts on where cocks should go alike. She wasn’t sure if there was another cock trying to push itself into her pussy or not, or where exactly people were cumming, but she didn’t care: as long as there was cum and animistic grunts, and that there was occasionally the load she could taste to bring her back to her senses somewhat, she could enjoy it.

It was like a drug for her, one that made her body feel like mush. Sweat dripped from her body and to replace it was cum eagerly filling her holes from thick hot cocks from sexy sailors. It felt like she’d be dripping cum if she wasn’t careful for the next few days, but she didn’t care; it’d serve as a reminder as to whom she serviced, and it could serve as a reward for the next time they did something majestic. She honestly couldn’t help but think about the ways that she’d be blowing and getting fucked and rubbing herself against her crew once they found any islands that the Institute was making them search for; or even if she could think of an idea that could even beat this in terms of how amazing it felt. She was becoming a slave to her pleasure, and she hoped that it’d be enough leverage for later.

But for now, she wasn’t thinking about islands or anything like that. She was thinking of cocks. There was nothing in the world that seemed more appealing to her than having cock in her mouth, in her holes, all over, and all that deliciously thick cum that had come to coat her as they continued to fuck her in such a way. Every nook and cranny of her pussy and asshole alike were coated in it, and sooner or later she knew she could blindly taste the cum of her sailors and get it correct every time. It was like an icebreaker, a way that she knew her crew, and it was hot, too, which would also leave that ice completely melted, like the way a cock softens post-orgasm; whether or not it was poetic a thought, Sarah didn’t care. She just wanted cock; it was all she could think about.

Ms. Fortune didn’t have much else she could think about, to be fair; what else was she to do with her crew giving her everything she could have wanted? Their cum tasted better than hardtack and fish, it was something for her to do outside of steering a ship and making sure things were going alright, and even through the claps of hips against her body, she could hear the occasional high-five between her members. They were clearly enjoying themselves, a complete contrast to the way that they seemed so defeated at the beginning of this meet-up. As a captain, that alone was enough to empower her; her crew was getting behind something, even if it was making sure that every bit of her was coated in cum.

Even her face got in on the action, from the last cock that she was blowing. As much as the rest of the crew decided to coat her mouth with cum, this man pulled out right before his orgasm, leaving Ms. Fortune to pout as she felt her face being coated in cum. It felt so hot and sticky, and her eyelashes felt glued together as she felt them being coated in spurts of his cum. She’d complain, but like the others, he came a whole lot, enough to coat her once-red lips with hot white. She eagerly licked it up nonetheless, but as she tasted it, she almost wished that he’d cum completely in her mouth over teasing her like this. Alas, life was unfair sometimes.

The fucking between them all was reaching its fever pitch. She kept her mouth open, waiting for cocks to come in, but only moans came out. Opening her eyes, she saw a bunch of her crew standing above her, hands around their cocks as they jacked off in front of her. She tried leaning upward to grab one for her lips to enjoy but as she made an attempt she could feel just how weak she was; she could barely bring her shoulders off the ground. Her cum-coated toes flailed and she looked down, seeing that the only men that were still fucking her proper were the ones inside her two other holes, all three of them eagerly slamming themselves into her. She rolled her head back, her body writhing as she tried her best to take what those men were giving her. She had grown so enamored and lustful that she hadn’t realized that she was growing exhausted, but the men definitely seemed like they were showing a bit of wear.

Still, she kept her mouth open and her tongue out, almost as a way to tease them into bringing a cock to her lips. Someone kneeled and gave in, leaving her to lap and lick all over him. She ran her cum-coated hands all over him and licked all of the cum off of him before leaning in and wrapping her lips against his balls, tongue eagerly lapping at them and tracing every indent of the wrinkly sac. She moaned heartily from how lovely the balls felt, along with how she was getting fucked, and she jerked him off with her hands, pointing his tip towards her tits as if to tell him that was the perfect place for him to cum; she wasn’t quite happy that she could see the pinkness of her nipples after all the fucking that was going on.

Although he received the pleasure of her mouth and two hands at once, something that none of the other men had felt at the same time, the first people to cum were the ones inside of her holes. Particularly, there was one in her pussy and one in her ass who gave way, spilling hot seed all over her walls and--for the guy in her ass--the other man’s cock. Not that it mattered; they were fucking wildly and came all over and there was easily a stew of cum for all their cocks that they shared and contributed to. It was part of all fucking one woman, and nobody was complaining about it if it meant fucking her senselessly.

Then, she was turned over, her ass pushed up into the air. She whined as she had to leave the balls she loved so much behind, but her mouth kept open as cock filled it instead. The man inside her ass still was deep inside of her, and in their new position, they thrust against one another, rocking Ms. Fortune from body to body, letting everyone else see the waves that her body made, along with a new, uncoated target for them to let loose on.

Ms. Fortune swore she could feel a few people cumming on her back as she was being spitroasted, and she took it like singles from people at a strip club. Not like she had much of a choice in the matter; she was weak from the fucking and the two men forcing themselves against her pushed and pulled her with enough force that she couldn’t fight back. She didn’t want to fight back, though. She wanted to clench herself all over that cock in her ass and moan around that thick, fat cock she was loving in her mouth. It was all too much for her, and she squirted again, spraying the ground with all the strength she could muster in one more slutty display.

Through her orgasm she could feel the men cumming in her holes and giving each other a high-five before pulling out, leaving her to lay on the ground for a few seconds in complete sexual exhaustion. In those few seconds, the crew thought to themselves about how they broke in their captain, and thought to themselves about how worthwhile it seemed.

Before anyone in the crew could care that they had completely exhausted their caption to the point of collapse, Sarah sat on her knees, thighs wobbling as she approached them. She eagerly grabbed onto two of the cocks and brought her lips to a third. Suddenly, the rest of the crew circled her, grabbing onto themselves as they jerked themselves off in waiting for her to get to them.

“Come on, come on, I know how much you like seeing me like this. You definitely have more than all this, don’t you? Cover me, cover me with your thick, hot cum and I might give you a treat when we’re coming home.”

That was all that she needed to say, and soon enough the circle around her tightened up, leaving her barely any room to do anything but spin around and grab random cocks, stroking their throbbing shafts with not a care in the world. She made sure to give each of those hard, throbbing dicks a few strokes before moving onto the next, making sure to accommodate each action with showing just how far she could go down onto their cocks. Each of them would be leaving with a red ring around their bases as she proudly swallowed down every single cock with a deep throat, her tongue wiggling in ecstasy as she tasted all the filth and debauchery that coated them throughout the fuckfest.

She had always loved the taste of her pussy as it clung to their cocks like her cunt clung around them before. She had always loved the taste of their cum, and loving the mix of flavors that came from it even if the differences were all too subtle. Even the cocks in her ass she suckled with impunity, and she even moaned around them in appreciation for how they tasted; she definitely would need to clean her ass out more often if it meant getting fucked there.

As she blew someone, someone else behind her came all over her back, some of his seed spilling into her hair. Like she cared; she was completely filthy and there was already cum in her hair, so she wasn’t going to complain. Even then, it’d distract her from blowing all of these fantastic cocks. She pulled away and looked back, seeing the man who once fucked her stepping out of the ring as his cock grew soft; there was nothing left in him to give, and his balls, although large, were drained.

The next person who came was one of the cocks she was jerking off, and she smiled, opening her mouth to make sure at least some of his cum ended up in her mouth. While a few spurts did, most of it ended up falling onto her forehead, coating every winkle from her raised eyebrows in hot, white seed. She purred, wiggling her tongue out of her mouth, and she inadvertently caught some of the next load that came out. All of their orgasms were coming, and she was preparing herself the best way she could: her hands moved to her sides, running her fingers all along her cum-coated body as she rubbed it into her skin like a precious lotion.

The next few people who came were all in a row, standing right next to each other, and Ms. Fortune welcomed their climaxes with an open mouth and her tits pushed together for anything that failed to hit her face. She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt all that cum coating her face, her closed eyes a necessary measure as she felt some of the seed coating her eyelids. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make; slight discomfort meant nothing if it meant that she could have her face painted completely white. Plus, some of it landed on her wiggling tongue, and she moaned at the delicious flavor that overwhelmed her once more.

Much like the rest of their fucking, the scene unfolded into a very messy occurrence. She couldn’t pay attention to all of the cum that was spraying her if she tried; there was always someone behind her making sure that her back was coated with cum. She could feel it dribbling down to the dimples right above her back and collecting there, perfect places for her fingers to scoop cum and bring it to her mouth to taste. Whoever it was, like the rest of the men around her, tasted absolutely fantastic. She wiggled her body as much as she could as she was painted white, and before she knew it, all that was standing in her way from being completely coated was another cock right in front of her mouth.

She sucked it and groped his balls, her tongue, mouth, and throat yielding perfectly to show just how far she could keep herself attached to his base. When she pulled away, she made sure to lick up the cum that stuck to his lower belly before drooling all over the base of his shaft, just for him to be swallowed up again. Her tongue wiggled against his underside, and before she knew it, he, like the rest of everyone in line, came, and she made sure to push away so she could let all of his cum land on her tongue.

She looked at her crew as he headed towards the ranks with a smirk, as if to say that what happened was completely fine and fun. If that didn’t prove it, then her scooping the cum off her face so slip into her mouth definitely showed how much fun she could have. She also gave her pussy a soft rub, one which she immediately regretted given how sensitive and red her swollen folds were, but it was still hot and earned a few hoots and hollers from the crew.

“The next island we find, boys,” she said, “we’re going to be doing this again.”

It surprised Ms. Fortune just how much her bonding activity actually helped out.

Dinnertime, even if it was still hardtack and fish, wasn’t complained about at all. The crew seemed to know what they were doing and seemed much more happy to do what they were told. If anyone seemed to have sea legs after what happened, it was herself, but that was expected given how well she took however many cocks she fucked. It seemed like there was much more than just the crew when they started, and that amount seemed to linger even through weeks and months of work.

It didn’t hurt that they were actually able to find a few uncharted islands that they were ready to go home to the Institute to talk about. There was definitely a bounty in store, and she definitely had a way to make sure that the crew knew they were appreciated.

The entire crew had been summoned for another meeting, the first since the one they had which devolved into their gangbang, and everything but the room seemed completely different. If there were any boys on the ship before, they were men now, standing tall and proud and happy to be working underneath the watchful eye of such a fantastic captain.

As for that captain herself, she was sashaying around the crew once more, not even trying to hide what she had in store for them. She was completely naked, and as she walked in front of them, the crew members all gave those deliciously round cheeks a slap. It didn’t help that she was giving a speech about how fantastic they were and how she was promising to give a reward to them.

As she turned enough for her rear to meet one of the crew members’ crotches and rubbed herself against it, she was readying herself for another free-for-all, one where she could see just how happy they were to finally get off this boat, and for them to remember just how powerful it could be to finally be a part of something, even if it were just a gang-bang.

After all, she was certain the Institute could pay for birth control after this was all said and done.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
